status
by shirocchin
Summary: Status : Sakata Gintoki dan Kagura sekarang berpacaran./ "Gin-chan, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? TL kebakaran gara-gara status kita, gimana ini-aru?"/ [gintoki/kagura]


_**Gintama (c) hideaki sorachi**_

* * *

Status : Sakata Gintoki dan Kagura sekarang berpacaran.

11 likes, 55 wows, 4 angry, 6 super, 10 cry

* * *

"Gin- _chan_ , kau yakin tidak apa-apa? TL kebakaran gara-gara status kita, gimana ini- _aru_?"

Jemari mungil Kagura nampak fokus men- _scroll_ beranda _facebook_ yang nampak heboh dengan berbagai _update_ -an status warga dunia maya seputar hubungannya dengan Gintoki. _Official_ langsung dari akun Sakata Gintoki yang jarang _update_ status, sekalinya apdet bikin warga TL heboh. Bukan hanya mengganti status hubungannya dari _complicated_ ke _in relationship_ , si samurai pengangguran tersebut bahkan meng- _upload_ foto profil terbaru di mana ia mencium pipi gadis Yato yang bersemu merah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan agar semua orang tahu bahwa kita pacaran? Ah, lihatlah Gin- _san_ udah nggak jomblo lagi. Para gadis yang mengejarku akan menyerah jika mereka mengetahui fakta ini."

Gintoki yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja seperti biasanya nampak malas menanggapi kekhawatiran kekasihnya yang berlebihan. Benar, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama lebih dari tiga tahun dan tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Mereka hanya sekedar rekan kerja. Atau lebih tepatnya ayah-anak. Awalnya Gintoki tak mempermasalahkan pandangan orang-orang sekitar mengenai hubungannya, namun lama-lama ia kesal juga karena tidak bisa memberitahu dunia bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Kagura. Ya, b-e-r-p-a-c-a-r-a-n. Berpacaran artinya hubungan mereka bukan sebatas rekan kerja, namun hubungan percintaan antara pria dan wanita.

"Gin- _chan_ , lihat Shinpachi mengomentari status kita- _aru_. Sepertinya dia marah-marah."

Gadis yang telah beranjak remaja tersebut menghampiri Gintoki,kemudian duduk di meja, menghadap langsung ke arah pria yang tengah menatapnya. Jika tak ada siapapun di markas Yorozuya, sedikit kontak fisik sering mereka lakukan.

* * *

 **SuperShinpachi** _ _ **HMM SUDAH KUDUGA! TERNYATA KALIAN MENUSUKKU DARI BELAKANG! APANYA YANG SETIA KAWAN? AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA HAL INI TERJADI. GIN-SAN PENJAHAT KELAMIN, PEDO, LOLICON, PENGANGGUR... baca selengkapnya.**_

* * *

Komentar dari Shinpachi yang terlalu panjang hampir menyerupai _essay_ membuat Gintoki malas membacanya sampai selesai. Kebanyakan berisi curhat, umpatan, dan kegalauan tak berkesudahan. Menghargai jerih payah sang rekan Yorozuya, Gintoki memberikan jempol pada komentarnya.

"Gin- _chan_ jempolers- _aru_."

"Sial, banyak sekali yang memberi komentar. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kagura- _teme_."

Kagura memukul kepala Gintoki, kedua pipinya menggembung.

"Lihat- _aru_ , komentar Toshi di bawah Shinpachi."

* * *

 **HijikataToshirou** _ _ **Ternyata kau seorang lolicon ya. Kupikir kau menyukai wanita berdada besar. Selamat aja semoga lekas diberi momongan.**_

* * *

Kagura yang ikut membacanya mendadak bersemu merah dan menundukkan kepalanya. B-barusan Toshi komen biar mereka cepat diberi anak. Kagura senyum-senyum sendiri membuat Gintoki menjentikkan jarinya di kening sang gadis.

"Woe, papimu bisa membunuhku jika kita memiliki anak di luar nikah."

Dengan lihai, jemari kokoh Gintoki mengetikkan balasan dengan cepat.

* * *

 **SakataGintoki** _ _ **Kau tak lihat dadanya telah tumbuh sebesar melon? Dasar polisi rabun senja baaaaka-**_

* * *

Plak! Kagura menampar Gintoki yang belum sempat menyelesaikan balasan komentarnya dan pria tersebut terlanjur menekan tombol 'kirim'.

"Gin- _chan_ porno- _aru_! Hapus! Hapuuuuuus- _aru_."

Kagura berusaha meraih _smartphone_ milik Gintoki namun gerakannya tertahan oleh sebuah benda yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lengan Gintoki yang bebas bersarang nyaman di pinggang kecilnya.

"Diam atau aku kucium."

"Huh." Kagura memalingkan wajahnya.

Gintoki memicingkan mata saat membaca komentar dari rekan sesama pengangguran yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hasegawa- _san_ yang lebih terkenal dengan nama panggung Madao.

* * *

 **MadaoUchiha** _ _**Gin-san aku benar-benar tak menyangka! Selamat. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah nganu berapa kali? Pasti ratusan kali ya. Gaya apa saja yang kalian pak—**_

* * *

Belum sempat membaca hingga selesai, _smartphone_ milik Gintoki sudah berpindah tangan. Dengan ganas, Kagura menghapus komentar tak senonoh dari Madao yang telah di- _like_ oleh beberapa orang. Yang nge- _like_ pasti sekumpulan orang berotak cabul. Kagura bersumpah akan menghajar om-om cabul itu jika bertemu di jalan.

"Hei, tak perlu memasang wajah seram seperti itu kan. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah komentar main-main, _ne_?"

"Dasar cabul- _aru_!"

Sementara itu di sebuah warnet di kawasan Kabukichou, Madao tengah menatap sedih ke arah monitor komputer. Komentar yang telah ia ketik panjang-panjang dan di- _like_ beberapa orang dihapus dengan keji begitu saja.

"Hei, Kagura. Si sadis menanggapi status kita."

Kagura mengecek notifikasi dan menemukan nama Okita Sougo. Pemuda yang selalu mengganggunya itu meninggalkan sebuah _emoticon_ menangis. Serius, nih? Namun beberapa detik kemudian, muncul pemberitahuan bahwa Sougo memberikan tanggapan _super_ , _wow_ , _haha_ , dan _marah_ , membuat Kagura bingung.

"Woe, ini yang bener yang mana sih- _aru_?"

"Abaikan saja, kemungkinan dia sedang frustasi atau mungkin hapenya dibajak si Hijikata."

Sementara itu, di markas Shinsengumi, Wakil Komandan Hijikata Toshirou tengah mengutak-atik ponsel milik Sougo yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja ketika pemuda itu sedang ke toilet. Iseng, Hijikata mengetik komentar di status _relationship_ Gintoki.

* * *

 **OkitaSougo** _ _**c3l4matttt eAppzzzHh g4k ny4ngk4 b4ngett decHHHH k4li4n j4d1ann... XiixixiIXii!**_

* * *

Gintoki dan Kagura yang membacanya nyaris berbusa sampai memicingkan mata saat membaca abjad serta kombinasi angka yang terlihat seperti huruf dari planet antah berantah.

"Kau benar Gin- _chan_. Si sadis sepertinya sudah gila."

"Benar kan? Kau baca komentar dari Tama dan Catherine? Aku tak menyangka mereka berdua berkomentar sopan hahahah."

"Gin- _chan_ , aku tak menemukan komentar dari Sacchan- _aru_."

Kagura meneliti satu per satu nama akun yang berkomentar di status Gintoki namun tak menemukan tanggapan dari wanita berkacamata yang mengidolakan samurai perak di dekatnya.

Gintoki menghela napas berat."Aku telah memblokirnya. Dia membuat banyak keributan di TL dan sering memberi _bom like_. Lihat ini."

Gintoki menyentuh menu 'friends' dan Kagura bisa melihat banyak akun asing dengan nama norak yang menunggu konfirmasi. Nyonya Sakata, Istrinya Gintoki, SacchiLopeGintoki, Anunya Gintoki, Sakata Sacchan, Sarutobi Gintoki, SacchannCayankGinCelamanya, dll.

"Jangan pernah menerima permintaan pertemanan darinya jika kau tak ingin diteror."

" _Kowai-aru_." Kagura bergidik ngeri.

Obsesi Sacchan kepada Gintoki sudah berada di luar batas normal. Sikapnya yang berlebihan dan mesum jika berada di dekat kekasihnya terkadang membuat Kagura cemburu, sayangnya gadis itu tak bisa menunjukkan kecemburuannya jika berada di dekat banyak orang.

"Komentar dari Tsukuyo nih," kata Gintoki singkat.

* * *

 **Tsukkey** _ **_ Selamat! Semoga sampai tujuan! Semoga kalian berdua bahagia di alam sana.**_

* * *

"Sepertinya Tsukki juga frustasi- _aru_. Diam-diam kan dia menyukaimu, Gin- _chan_. Aku merasa bersalah telah membuat banyak orang patah hati."

Raut wajah Kagura yang biasanya ceria terlihat muram. Ia tahu di antara kebahagiaan yang dirasakan, pasti ada satu atau beberapa yang tersakiti. Awalnya gadis berusia 18 tahun itu tak peduli dengan kata-kata tersebut, namun merasakan dan melihatnya secara langsung agaknya membuat dirinya sedikit bersalah. Tentu saja Kagura tahu selama ini banyak wanita yang menyukai Sakata Gintoki, lupakan soal statusnya sebagai samurai pengangguran dan pekerja serabutan, tidak mapan, mesum, menyebalkan, dan berbagai sifat tak pantas lainnya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah murung di depanku, Bakagura. Kau akan cepat keriput jika memikirkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Setidaknya kita sudah tahu konsekuensi yang harus kita terima jika tetap menjalin hubungan seperti ini."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Gin- _chan_."

Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Gintoki erat, kedua lengannya melingkari punggung kokoh sang kekasih yang balas memeluknya.

"Kita jalani dan lewati semuanya bersama, Kagura."

Kagura mengangguk pelan. Saat wajahnya mendongak, menatap sepasang mata milik pria yang masih mendekapnya, gadis itu tersenyum.

Ponsel dalam genggaman Gintoki mendadak bergetar. Satu notifikasi dari akun seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia terima. _KamuiGanteng mengomentari kiriman anda_.

* * *

 **KamuiGanteng** _ _**Samurai-san, aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Keluar atau kuhancurkan semuanya. Jangan lupa bawa adikku. Dia pasti di dalam bersamamu :)  
**_

* * *

Suara bel di depan rumah membuat Gintoki dan Kagura yang sedang dalam posisi ambigu langsung melompat. Pria perak tersebut mendorong Kagura untuk maju lebih dulu sementara ia bersembunyi di balik punggung mungil sang kekasih.

"K-Kagura, l-lebih baik kau saja yang menemui _baka aniki_ -mu. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Gin- _chan no baka_! Kau yang barusan bilang kita harus menghadapi dan menjalaninya bersama!"

"T-tapi pengecualian untuk yang satu ini. Kau tak ingat dia pernah membuatku babak belur di Rakuyou? Tulang rusukku patah dan organ dalamku terluka karena pukulan ganasnya. Mengingatnya saja hanya membuatku ngilu. Ughh."

Suara bel makin keras terdengar. Kali ini suara familiar samar-samar terdengar sampai tempat Gintoki berada.

"Samurai- _saaaannnnn_."

Keduanya mematung, menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tidak akan ada yang selamat jika Kamui sudah mengamuk.

Di balik pintu, kakak Kagura yang datang jauh-jauh dari luar angkasa terlihat menenteng sebuah bungkusan besar dengan hiasan pita merah jambu di ujungnya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak keluar? Padahal aku membawa hadiah khusus untuk merayakan hubungan _official_ mereka. Hmmm."

.

.

end


End file.
